Character Files
Warrior of Light :::::Final Fantasy I A legendary warrior blessed by the light. Bearing sword and shield, he is skilled in all aspects of combat. In the original game, the Warrior set out to rescue Princess Sarah of Cornelia, and ended up saving the world. His origins, his destination, his goals and motivations are unknown-even to him. Garland :::::Final Fantasy I A knight sworn to face the Warrior of Light. He wields a powerful, adaptive weapon. In the original game, he was a famed knight of Cornelia when he suddenly went rogue, kidnapping the princess of Cornelia and taking her to the ruins of the Chaos Shrine. Just before dying, he was transported 2000 years into the past, where he robbed the future of its strength as he survived in solitude. Chained by time and growing ever-more hateful, one can only imagine what sort of eternity he dreams of... Firion :::::Final Fantasy II A young warrior skilled in many types of weaponry. He is hot-blooded, with a strong sense of duty. In the original game, his hometown of Fynn was invaded by the Empire of Palamecia, killing his parents and severely wounding him. Later he joined a resistance group identifying themselves by the watchword "Wild Rose." This reference to his hometown holds deep meaning for him, but he is reluctant to speak it aloud for fear of attracting imperial soldiers. The Emperor :::::Final Fantasy II A ruthless, single-minded man with an insatiable lust for power. In the original game, he led the military empire of Palamecia, bringing country after country under his heel. With his incredible sorcery, he was even able to command demons and the Cyclone. He will do anything for power- including selling his soul. His pride is almost fearsome in its intensity. Onion Knight :::::Final Fantasy III A youth bearing the title of Onion Knight. Intelligent and mischievous, he unquestionably believes there's nothing he can't do. In to original game, he was an orphan raised by the Ur village elder, Topapa. After a sudden earthquake opened a cavern in the ground, the boy and his friends went to investigate and fell into the Altar Cave. Eventually they were chosen as Warriors of the Light by the Wind Crystal. Cloud of Darkness :::::Final Fantasy III An existence that wishes for all to return to nothingness. She has transcended the abstract and is the embodiment of fear. In the original game, she had been defeated by a flood of light 1000 years previous. However, a flood of darkness created by Master Xande allowed her to return. Seeing the imbalances of light and darkness in the world, she decided to destroy all existence. The two tentacles at her right and left have differing special abilities. It is rumored their personalities are different as well. Cecil Harvey :::::Final Fantasy IV A kind-hearted knight that wields the accursed power of darkness. In the original game, he was Lord Captain of Baron's airship force, the Red Wings, until circumstances led to his dismissal and embarkation on a journey of self-discovery. Eventually he was able to overcome his dark past and start down the path of paladin. He is gentle and humble towards everyone, including children such as Porom and Palom. Golbez :::::Final Fantasy IV A figure clad in armor of deepest night who walks the path of darkness. In the original game, he commanded the four elemental archfiends and took control of the Red Wings after Cecil's departure. He resents that evil was able to cloud his soul, despite being of the same pure Lunarian blood as Cecil. Bartz Klauser :::::Final Fantasy V A cheerful man with a strong sense of justice and the inability to ignore those in trouble. In the original game, at his father's dying wish, he traveled the world along with his chocobo, Boko. Free-spirited and spunky, one would never know that a childhood trauma left him with a paralyzing fear of high places. For good or ill, this too is part of his innocent, youthful personality. Exdeath :::::Final Fantasy V A magus of supreme darkness, born from a great evil sealed into a tree. In the original game, his soul was sealed away by the sage Ghido and the four Dawn Warriors, but he was still able to use the power of darkness to be reborn. By joining the world's two dimensions into one, he desired to gain power of the Void. Terra Branford :::::Final Fantasy VI A pure, innocent girl born with the power of magic. In the original game, she was a soldier for the Gestahlian Empire, which aimed to take over the world. In reality, her mind and actions were controlled by a hypnotic device. Upon traveling to the snow-covered mining town of Narshe, she met a man named Locke and was stolen away to the resistance group, the Returners. She has a fondness for moogles and enjoys fluffing their fur, especially as she drifts off to sleep. Kefka Palazzo :::::Final Fantasy VI A mage who finds no greater joy than in destruction. In the original game, he was the right hand of Emperor Gestahl. A proven military strategist, he favored effective, if inhumane, methods that caused countless casualties. His pushy methods left him disliked by anyone unlucky enough to work under him. Infusions of Magitek power have caused him to lose grip on sanity. Thirty-five years old, he is known for his high, lingering laugh. Cloud Strife :::::Final Fantasy VII An acerbic young swordsman with glowing eyes who wields a blade as large as he is. In the original game, after leaving the Shinra Company, he started working as a jack-of-all-trades in the city of Midgar. After joining the anti-Shinra group Avalanche, he became entangled in a battle for the future of the planet. On the surface he looks disaffected with most everything, but he is quite a fan of extreme sports such as snowboarding, motorcycling, and chocobo riding. Sephiroth :::::Final Fantasy VII A legendary member of SOLDIER once revered as a hero. In the original game, after learning that he was the product of genetic experimentation, he decided he was fated to destroy the planet-and he had more than enough power to do so. During his stint in SOLDIER, he learned well how to slash enemies with an impossibly-long sword. His fighting prowess is perhaps the only thing he values from the time he considered himself to be human. Squall Leonhart :::::Final Fantasy VIII A cold, taciturn youth who wields a gunblade, a weapon part sword, part gun. In the original game, he was raised as a mercenary at the Balamb Garden Military Academy, and belonged to the special military force, SeeD. It is arguable whether his decision to train with the old-fashioned and notoriously difficult to master gunblade is more of a show of strength or of stubbornness. Ultimecia :::::Final Fantasy VIII A powerful sorceress possessing a deep-seated rage and the ability to control space and time. In the original game, she reigned over the far future. Using time compression magic, she aimed to create a world where the past, present and future were one, and only she might exist. Zidane Tribal :::::Final Fantasy IX A thief with great energy and a sharp wit, though all is lost when it comes to women. In the original game, he was a member of Tantalus, a gang of thieves masquerading as a traveling theater group. After kidnapping the beguiling Princess Garnet, he was drawn into a conflict that concerned his very birth. While usually cheerful and waggish, he does have bouts of despair. However, this may be another part of his charm. Kuja :::::Final Fantasy IX A sadistic, narcissistic silver- haired man of a delicate, epicene beauty. In the original game, he threw the continent into disarray by providing black mages, mass- produced soldiers created from Mist, to Alexandria's Queen Brahne. Born for the stage, he has a tendency to get carried away with his own flowery speech. On the other hand, those who get on his bad side are treated with bitter venom. Tidus :::::Final Fantasy X A light-hearted, cheerful youth able to calm others even through the most trying of situations. In the original game, he was an ace blitzball player for the Zanarkand Abes. After an assault from the monster Sin, he found himself in a world called Spira and began traveling with a summoner, Yuna. Jecht :::::Final Fantasy X A former blitzball star, and Tidus's father. His surly and rough-spoken nature belie a much gentler heart. In the original game, he accidentally came into contact with Sin while training out at sea-an event which doomed him for eternity. Tidus's signature move, the Jecht Shot, was originally named the "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III." Until Tidus, no one else could successfully perform it. Shantotto :::::Final Fantasy XI A war hero with immeasurable magical power. Former minster of the Orastery, then head of the Parliament of Patriarchs, in the original game, Shantotto was one of the top minds in the Federation of Windurst. It's said her pride is higher than the pinnacles of the Gustaberg range, and her temper hotter than the magma flowing forth from the mighty Mount Yuhtunga. Her age is unknown, and having thus far neglected to marry seems to be her only regret in life. Gabranth :::::Final Fantasy XII A warrior who swears his life to those he trusts. In the original game, he served as a Judge Magister of the Archadian Empire. Despite being non-native to the Empire, he advanced to the position of Judge at an impressive speed. However, his heart was filled with regret from being unable to protect his home country, and he despised his older brother Basch for abandoning him and their mother. Cosmos :::::Dissidia: Final Fantasy Goddess of harmony. For eons, she has struggled against the god of discord, Chaose. In order to protect the ten warriors from his immense power, she chose to sacrifice herself and is being absorbed by the power of discord. Despite her waning strength, she holds the world together on her own, continuing to believe in the ten warriors. Chaos :::::Dissidia: Final Fantasy God of discord. Taking the world's subjugation as his given duty, he has fought unyieldingly for ages to defeat the goddess of harmony, Cosmos. Why does he fight? What does he wish to gain? Perhaps the answer to that can only be found when all conflict ends.